The Love Story
by The Speedy Hero
Summary: When Gumball went to Elmore Daycare he thought it would be boring, but his mind change when a certain girl enters his life. Gumbenny and Dari.
1. Chapter 1: Daycare

**Hey Everybody it's The Speedy Hero. I would like to say I am so sorry that my story did not came out right because this is my first time of publishing. Now on to the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Daycare<p>

On one day in the middle of spring there was a town called Elmore. It was a peaceful town except for the robberies in stores by a certain finger print.

*_BUZZZZ*_

"Come on kids time to wake up," said Nicole, the mother of the childeren, "you don't want to miss your first day of daycare." As a tired small goldfish slowly got out of his bowl a little blue cat woke up but, didn't get out of his bed. "But mommy I don't won't to." whined Gumball in his little voice. "Well you got to try it out honey besides there will be a lot of freinds to meet, too." "No, I don't want to!" yelled Gumball.

**"GUMBALL WATTERSON GET UP RIGHT NOW!"** yelled his mother. And in no time Gumball quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth, and went down stairs to eat some breakfast. "Hi Gumball" said Darwin, Gumball's best friend/adopted brother. "Oh hey Darwin." " What's wrong aren't you excited to go to our first day of school?" "No, I don't see the point on why do we have to go to school." As Darwin was about to replied Richard, Gumball and Darwin's fatherand Nicole's huband came to the kitchen and jion his sons. "Good morning kids" said Richard "Morning dad." Darwin replied, but Gumball didn't say nothing but eat his cereal.

"Hey, what's wrong with Gumball?" said Richard "I don't know, but all I know is that he's depress."

"Come on kids time to go, say bye to your father first." said Nicole. "Bye Dad!" the two children yelled. "Bye kids have fun in daycare." Richard yelled back. As the three drove off, Richard began to smiled. "And now for some **Me** time." Then he ran back inside and started playing video games and started playing eating.

***Setting: Elmore Daycare, Time: 9:00 a.m***

"Okay boys were here," said Nicole "have a great day okat, your father should pick you up around 1:30 okay." "Yes mom." the two boys replied. As thier mother drove off to the Rainbow Factory, they turn to face a small yellow banana "Hi what's your name?"

* * *

><p><strong>All right that's the end of this chapter if I get 5 or more reviews I might make a new chapter. If you have any questions I will answer them if I have anytime. Peace.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Chapther Two or Three: Friends

"Oh, hi my name is Darwin and this is Gumball." said Darwin as he greeted himself and Gumball. "Well its nice to meet you, my name is Joe, Banana Joe, want me to show you around?"

"Sure, come on Gumball." As Joe and Darwin started walking Darwin had to drag Gumball around.

"Here is Elmore Daycare the best place in town," said Joe. "But I thought Daisy Land was the best place in town?" said Darwin. "Oh I forgot about that place, well onward to the next destination." said Joe. "Here is the main hallway we like to hang around here," "Why its just a hallway?" questioned Darwin "Thats a good question thats because it right next to the exit." said Joe as he pointed to the exit door. "Oh I can see why" said Darwin as he see that a few kids have "exited" the doors. "Well lets keep moving and one more thing." What?" questioned Darwin "Don't tell the teachers this or you'll pay the price." said Joe with part of his dark side out. "Okayyy?" said Darwin, Gumball didn't pay much attention at all thats until a spider drop down from the ceiling.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Gumball as he was running around trying to get the "spider" off of his head. "WAIT STOP" yelled Joe "WHY WOULD I STOP THEIR IS A SPIDER ON ME!" "Just stop I will tell you everything!" As Gumball started to slow down Joe grab the spider off from Gumball. "Calm down Gumball its just a spider." said Darwin trying to calm down Gumball. "Actully he's my friend Ocho the spider." said Joe as Ocho waved one of his legs to Darwin and Gumball. "Hello my name is Darwin and my best friend Gumball." greeted Darwin, but Gumball just hid behind his bro.

"Come on let meet some of my friends," said Joe as he was walking with Ocho and Darwin and Gumball behind. "This is Tobias he's rich, athletic, and colorful." "Hey guys whats up" said Tobias as he was greeting Darwin and Gumball."Hi my name is-" "I know your name all ready" "How do you kn-" "Moving along." said Joe as they were walking away.

***A Few Mintues Later***

"And finally here is Leslie(sorry if I spell his name wrong) "Hi nice to meet you." said Darwin and again Gumball didn't say nothing but to hide behide his best friend. "Well its nice to yo-"

Lesile was cut off because the meanest student in the daycare was walking towards them. " MOMMY MOMMY!" yelled Lesile as he started to run away. "Darwin, Gumball come on and follow me!" yelled by a panic Joe "Follow me if you want to LIVE!" Then Joe, Darwin and Gumball started to run away but was caught by a huge reptile.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry if I put chapter 2 was the same for chapter. Again this is my first time and 2 more things 1. Thank you to Infinity Warrior for helping me :D and 2. If you want me to put some OC's in this replied Yes, if you don't want me to replied No. I will put any OC's. Peace.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Enemies

Chapther Three: Enemies

As a frighten Joe, Darwin and Gumball were being held by the reptile, a bunch of other kids stand right next to her. "HAHAHAHA" laugh the bully, as she was about to eat them. Just when it was all over Joe had an idea. He began to peel off his "skin" then drop it to the floor. As the bully began to walk away, she suddenly slip on a banana peel and fell with a _thud_.

"AAAHHH," screamed the bully as her friends try to help her up, but little do they know that the three "prisoners" have escape. Then Joe came back to get his "skin" then started to run away with Gumball and Darwin.

"Who*_pant_*was*_pant*_that?" questioned Darwin "That was Tina Rex," answer Joe "She's the school's bully, some peple said that she has eatin a student that tried to tell her to stop her bullying." "Well do you know that student?" "Yes, he was my younger brother." said Joe in his depressing voice. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I shouldn't brought that up."Darwin apologie "No its okay I mean that some of the students and teachers hate her from the inccident (sorry if I spell it wrong)."

"Well okay." said Darwin then he notice that Gumball was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Joe have you seen Gumball around." "No I thought he was with you."

"Oh no." said Joe "Darwin I think Tina and her gang have capture him!" "WHAT, then what do we do?" "Um, we go and get him?" "Thats a great idea!" replied Darwin as the two went off to get Gumball.

***Setting: Recess, Time: 10:45 a.m***

"Please let me go!" screamed a terrified Gumball. One of Tina's friends have capture Gumball when he was trying to escape. "No way we have to use you as bait to bring in your other two friends," said one of Tina's friend "Why we haven't done nothing to you!" "Yes you have, you trip Tina!" "Would ya'll just be quiet!" yelled Tina ( FYI: Tina has be in the nurse's office).

And in the wrong time Joe and Darwin have just shown up and have been capture by Tina's friends. "Well hello again" said Tina. Suddenly somebody have thrown a rock at Tina's head."OOOWWW!" yelled Tina. "Who threw that!" "Let go of them Tina!" yelled a girl's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the mysteryious girl that is trying to save the three boys. Find out next in the next chapter. I will still accept OCs except for the one that has a crush on Darwin and Gumball sorry. Peace.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Love

Chapter Four: Love

When everybody went to turn to see who threw the rock, she was a little peanut girl with small antlers and small orange shoes, Gumball just stare at the girl. _"Wow, who is that girl she sure is pretty," _thought the young Gumball. Just then another little girl came running torwards the peanut girl. She was a white small cat with a little cute dress, that you want to hold her forever, and she look like she was around 4 years old.

"Penny, what are you doing," said the young feline. "I'm trying to save the three people, Ari," whisper Penny, "especily the small blue cutey." she continued, started to blush when she was looking at Gumball. "Well if your going to save them and your "boyfriend" I'll help you out," said Ari happily "even the orange fish kid with legs." Ari finished. "Let Them Go!" "And what if I don't." replied Tina. "Just let them go, Tina, or you'll meet the pain of your 3 young years!" yelled Ari. "Oh, saids from a little stupid cat!" "HEY!" yelled Gumball and Ari at the same time. And thats when Ari looses it.

***10 Minutes Later***

"We are here today of a report of a vicious attack thats happen here in Elmore Daycare," reported a news lady, "Police said that two 4 year old girls are _Heroes_ for their bravery of saving three other 4 year old boys. And it appears that some 'bullies' have suffer minor injuries from a fight that appears to be from the two 4 year olds. This is Amy Hiller, reported to you live." the news reporter finished.

When the police started to clear away, Gumball, Darwin, and Joe started to walk away,too. When Joe walked in the daycare, Gumball and Darwin felt a tap on their shoulder's, when they turn to see the two heroes.

Gumball and Darwin felt their face burning up and so did the two girls. "Oh, hello let me introduce myself my name is-" Darwin was cut off because of Gumball. "My name is Gumball, Gumball Watterson. And this is my fish friend, Darwin." they both greeted at the girls. "Oh it's nice to meet you too, my name is Penny, and this is my best friend, Ari. They both greeted the two blushed boys.

There was a long silence until Darwin spoke up. "Thank you for saving us we didn't know what would happen if ya'll didn't shown up." Then their teacher showed up in front of the daycare. "Hey kids come in, we have cookies." Thats when the four rushed in.

* * *

><p><strong>To all the readers, thank Destiny Shadows. She let me borrow her OC Ari. I will probably write the next chapter if someone gives me an idea for the next chapter or I get 15 reviews :P<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep

**To all readers, before you read this chapter thank The Roman Empire. He came up with this chapter not me. Now on with the story. And FYI I decided to put some baby like words because well their 4 years old! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Adventure<p>

***Setting: Classroom, Time: 11:26 a.m***

"Alright childeren, it's time to go take a nap," said a female teacher. "here I'll pass you all a pillow." she finished. As the teacher finished passing all the pillows and walk out of the classroom, Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Ari can't go to sleep. "Hey Gumball are you awake?" whisper Penny. "Yeah, I don't feel wike it, hey Darwin are you awake?" His replied was a snore coming from Darwin. "DARWIN!" "Huh...what?" said a sleepy Darwin "Do you want to go on adventure?" said Gumball."Why I'm sweepy,"replied Darwin "It's because were bored and were not sweepy now do you want to come with me and Penny?"

"Fine, but if I'm coming then Ari has to come, too." "Your wight Darwin I'll wake her up so we can all go." said Penny. As Penny got up to wake up her best friend Gumball started to daydream.

***Setting: Gumball's daydream, Time: I don't know :P***

Gumball was in a pitch black and dark room, if you were him you would be terrified. He was scared, not because it was dark, but because he was also alone. Then he started to walk around to find the exit. Then he spotted someone, someone that will make him safe and make him not alone anymore, Penny. He started to ran torwards her then stopped in front of her. She turned around and smiled, then she grabbed Gumball and started to lean forward for a kiss,

Then they got closer, closer then- "GUMBALL!" yelled Penny

***End of Daydream***

"Huh...what's gowing on?" "I said are you ready to go to the forest?"said Penny "Oh...yeah." said Gumball in a depressing tone. He wanted to see what would happen if he and Penny kissed. "What's wong Gumball why are you sad," "Uh uh Nothing!" said Gumball while his blue like fur started to turn red. "Oookay, so are we all ready?" said Darwin. All of them nodded, then walked out the building with Penny holding Gumball's hand and Ari holding Darwin's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for not updating so soon, it's because of school I really hate school. And I would want to thank The Roman Empire again. I will make part 2 in the weekeds (maybe). And can someone make a Gumball and Penny story because theres not that many thank you. Peace.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Adventure

**Hi Everybody! So sorry that it's taking soo long it's because of school DX So here is chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Adventure<p>

***Setting: Outside, Time: I don't thing nobody cares***

As the four reached outside of school, they were nervous. "Sooo, where are wee heading two?" **(A/N: Again baby words) **ask Ari "I don't know Ari, hey Gumball where should we headed two? Gumball?" questioned Penny, but little does she know that Gumball is too busy of daydreaming about her. _'Wow, Penny sure is pweety- Wait_ _WHAT!_' thought Gumball _'I can't think about her like that, she is just a friend, I repeat, she is just a friend!' _

"Umm, Gumball?" Said Darwin "Huh.." Gumball was coming back to reality. "Are youu okway?" Questioned Penny. "Yeah, I'm okway." Anwser Gumball. As everybody started to thing on where should they go, then young Penny thought an idea. "Hey, I know where should wee go!" Yelled a happy Penny. "What is it, Penny?" Ask Ari. "How about the Forest Of Doom?" Then Ari turned excited. "Yeah yeah yeah, let's go there, let's go there, plwease!" Said Ari.

"Ari, cwalm down," Said Penny. "Besides it's Gumball and Darwin's choice, so how abwout it?" Darwin was about to speak up, but Gumball beat him to it. "We love to go to the Forest Of Doom." Said Gumball proudly. "Are you sure because-" "They both agree, Penny let's go, go, go!" Yelled Ari as she took of running.

Penny sigh. "Cwome on guys, follow me." Then the trio started to follow Ari into the Forest Of Doom.

***Setting: Forest Of Doom, Time; Do ya'll even read this?***

As Penny, Gumball and Darwin stood upon the Forest, they started to get scared. "Wow, these trees are huge!" Said Gumball. "Wait a minute, where's Ari?" Questioned Darwin. "I'm guessing she's in there, Darwin." Answer Penny.

They soon enter the Forest Of Doom, they stayed close together at all time. _*Snap* _Penny got startled and immediently hugged Gumball tight. Darwin notice this and his mouth just hung open. Both Penny and Gumball started to blushed, Penny then broke the hug. "Umm, sorry about that, I just got scared." Said Penny. "Umm, it's okway." Said Gumball happily. He was just so happy that Penny had hugged him.

"BOOO!" Screamed an unkown creature. Then Gumball and Penny both hugged each other again, while Darwin had pass out. "OH MY GWOD, DARWIN!" Yelled Ari as she just appear from a bush and rush to Darwin. When Gumball and Penny let go and blushed, they rushed over to Ari, who was trying to wake Darwin up. "Why did you do that, Ari!" Asked Penny.

"I _*sniff* _thought it _*sniff*_ would be funning _*sniff*_ to scare you guys." Cried Ari. Penny has never seen her bset friend like this ever before. "PLEASE DARWIN WAKE UP!" Screamed Ari. "Okway.." Whispered Darwin. "Darwin?" "Yeah?" "YOUR ALIVE!" Ari yelled as she hugged Darwin tightly. "I'm okway.. could you please let go." Asked Darwin. "Okway." Said Ari as she let go of Darwin blushing.

_**"RRRAAAWWW"**_ A mighty roar was heard all across the Forest Of Doom. "What was that!" Asked Penny. "I do nwot know." Answer Ari. Then a huge Monster jumped right behind them, when they turned around, they scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I know there are some mispelled words it's because those are baby words, I am also working on an another story :) Peace.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Help

**Hey Everybody it's The Speedy Hero, I like to say something if you read my new story. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I think my new story is going to be my next hit of all of my stories, so please review :) P.S- There will be violence in this chapter. You been WARNED.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Help<p>

_*ROOOAAARRR*_

A big huge black creature with razor-sharp teeth with it's tail has a very sharp end, looked at all of the four young children. All of them were teriffied. Gumball whisper to Penny. "What do we do now?" Penny didn't move an inch. "Penny?" As soon Gumball said her name she passed out. Ari and Darwin notice that Penny passed out. "PENNY!" Yelled Ari. While she was running over to her best friend, the Dark-Razor **(A/N: Review this chapter if you think this is awesome name for the monster) **started to run at full-speed to it's target. Ari than screamed, _*Is this the end for me!*_ She thought.

When she was going to be slice into pieces, Darwin then stood in front of Ari. "Nobwody is gowing to lay a hand on her!" Yelled Darwin. The Dark-Razor just laugh** (A/N: Parts of this chapter is from the episode "The Picnic")** and charge at Darwin. "DARWIN!" Screamed Ari and Gumball. The monster clawed, bite, and stabbed at Darwin. He whispered, "Is that the best you can do." The creature raised it's paw for it's final attack then-

_*BOOOOMMMM*_

A huge cloud of smoke appear around them. The Dark-Razor fell to the floor with huge amounts of black blood pouring around it, then a muscular brown bear with a multi-strip shirt with a pair of baggy jeans with holes in them and in both of his hands, a shotgun. And it appears he's around his 20's. "Hey kids, what are you doing around here by yourself, don't you know that walking alone by yourself is dangerous!" The brown bear yelled. Ari ran over to the bear and started to cry. "Mister, pwease help my fwiends," She started to cry really hard. "they're gowing to die!" The brown bear picked her up, and started to pat her head. "There, there, everything is going to be alright."

While Ari was crying, Darwin was in terrible shape. A broken leg, arm, a bruised arm, a fruacture skull, and a a couple of his teeth were missing. Now Gumball was trying to wake Penny up. _"Come on, come on, their has to be a way to wake her up!" _He thought._ "Hey, did mommy told me that if a person passed out, you have to do a thing called CPR?" _He looked over at Penny. _"She looks so pwetty." _Gumball than began to take a deep breath, open Penny's mouth and began to do CPR.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter seven, sorry it has to end so quickly. Please review this and my other story 'The Adventure'. Also join in my new community called 'Gumball and Penny forever!' Peace.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Sandwiches

**Hey Everybody! I'm Soooo sorry that I haven't updated for so long! So here you all been waiting for, Chapter Eight!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Sandwiches<p>

***Setting: Forest Of Doom, Time: 12:23 a.m**

"Oh my gwod! This is all my fault!" Cried Ari. The four of them has been staying in the brown bear's cabin until they are fully heal. It has been an hour after the Dark-Razor's appearence. Penny in a coma, Gumball is super depress, and Darwin laying on the bear's bed with bandages all over his fishy body. Ari has just been crying on a chair right next to Darwin. The bear return with peanut butter & jelly sandwiches.

"Here ya'll go, I figure that all of you are hungry." The bear said passing everyone, except Penny, a sandwich. Ari took two and said, "I'm gowing to try and feed Dawen." The bear nodded. He try to pass one to Gumball, but he didn't take. "I don't want to eat." Mumbled Gumball. "Why not?" "Because I don't want to." "Come on kid, you have to eat, unless you want to starve to death." "Gumball then grabbed the bear's neck and screamed.

**"LISTEN YOU OVERWIEGHT FUR-BALL! MY BEST FRIEND PENNY, IS IN A FREAKIN COMA! SO I RATHER DIE THAN TO NOT SEE HER BEAUTIFUL EYES AGAIN! YOU GOT THAT!" **The bear, Ari, and Darwin was shocked, but the bear smiled. He picked up Gumball, and spoke softly "You are acting just like my 5 year old son." Gumball tried to struggle out of the bear's big hands, then tears formed in his eyes. "I don't want Penny to die! I like her, it's not fair!" The bear told him. "Don't worry, she just in a coma, she'll be fine."

Finally, Gumball felt tried and stopped. Then keys were heard from the front door, then it opened. A big pink rabbit with a dress with carrots on them and a smaller bear with a red a white t-shirt with blue jeans were standing at the door way. "Honey, I didn't know you took a job at the Daycare center" Spoke the pink rabbit. "No I didn't, I had found them in the forest an hour ago." Then her eyes fell to Gumball. "Wait a minute, are you Gumball Watterson?" "Yes?" "Oh my god! I can't believe it!" She danced around like a disco mama. "Mom, your embarracing me!" The little bear whinned.

Then his eyes fell to Ari, with hearts on his two eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, you didn't expect THAT! What will happen next! Why is the big pink rabbit dancing, why does the little bear have hearts in his eyes when he saw Ari, and when will Darwin have a line to speak in! Tune in next time on The Love Story. Peace!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Confused

Chapter Nine: Confused

"Oh my goddness, I can't believe it!" Continued the big pink rabbit, while she was still blabbing, the 5 year-old bear went a little closer to Ari. "Honey, why don't you calm down?" Ask the bear. The rabbit stopped and glared at her husband. "Why on Earth would I stop, don't you know who he is!" He thought about it. "Yeah, you said it Gumball Watterson, right?" She now gave him a death glare, he started to freak out. "Not his name, who he _really_ is!"

As they were arguing, young Gumball was **_really_** confused. _'How does that lady know my name?' _He continued to watch Penny and think about the stituation. _'She kinda looks like someone I know...'_

Ari was still tearing up, while the young bear was going to make his move. "Hey, my name is Dean, what's your name?" Ari turned to see a young bear with a grin. "**What do you want!**" Ari said angrily. "Hey I just want to say hi," "Well, you can say 'hi' to Gumball over there." She said pointing to a blue kitten. "But I only want to 'hi' to **you **only." She looked at him with hatered in her eyes, while Dean looked at her with love in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere." Ari went to go, but someone grabbed her arm, Dean. "Oh no you're **Not **sweet-cheeks." He said with a tiny bit of anger.

"Okay Alyissa I give, I don't know who he is." "Do you want me to tell you _Steve_?"Steve nodded. Darwin fluttered his eyes to see a young bear grabbed his friend's arm. "Hey what are you doing to Ari!" Darwin yelled. Ari looked at him with happiness and love, while Dean looked at him with jealousy and hatered.

"Okay Steve, Gumball is our..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangger! Sorry about this, I know that some of the fans out there who love Dari (DarwinXAri) don't like Dean. Now I have a contest, whoever can guess what Alyissa was about to say, you get to choose what will happen in the next chapter or I will make you a New Story! Sorry about the awful chooses, but please put a guess in the review. Peace!<strong>


	10. Special Day!

** Special Day**

**Hey Everybody it's The Speedy Hero, and it's a very special day! It's my birthday! Since it's my b-day, I am really busy, not because of that, but because of school! I have a lot of homework to do too. And someone also have a birthday too. Destiny Shadow! She is turning 14 today! Also you should read her stories too. I hope you liked your break. Peace!**


	11. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I know that ya'll really LOVE this story, and I like it. But I have some bad news. I don't think that I will continue to 'type' this story any more. That's why I'm going to give away this story. If you are a good writer please take care of this story. If you want this story then please PM me!

Good Bye,

_The Speedy Hero_


	12. News

Dear Readers,

I am proud to give my story to killer365. I hope he will do an awesome job on continuing this story. To all the authors who are reading this I have a request.

_**Please always update your stories ;)**_


End file.
